The Many Thoughts of Draco and Hermione
by LoVeDoNtHaTe
Summary: *one shot* The many thoughts Draco and Hermione have of each other over the past several years...please review! disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter books! And with it, the plot, the characters, etc. So, I only own the idea of my story *edited*


_The many thoughts of Draco and Hermione of each other over the past seven years…_

**First Year:**

_Hermione: Why does that boy have to be so mean! I mean, all he ever does is make fun of my new friends! Who does he think he is to do that? I mean, golly, he is just so mean!_

_Draco: What a stupid girl! Why would she hang out with Potty and Weasel? Those two are both so stupid and poor! I hate that girl. She always has to yell back at me and always argue with me. I hate her! I hate her!_

**Second Year:**

_Hermione: He called me a Mudblood! A Mudblood! A dirty blood. I can't believe that. Just because I'm a Muggle-born, he calls me a Mudblood! I wish he would die! I hate him so much! A Mudblood! I wish I had something mean to call him, but I have nothing as bad as that! Just because he's a Pureblood doesn't mean he has to get all up into my face about it! I hate that stupid prat! And his father bought his way into the Quidditch team! The nerve!_

_Draco: I hate that girl. I wish she would die! She always has to argue with me and sometimes I just want to smack her. Stupid Mudblood. Ha! The look on her face when I called her that! She didn't even know what that meant! And the stupid Weasel tried to hex me but hexed himself instead! What a tosser! _

**Third Year: **

_Hermione: That Malfoy makes me want to laugh! He's so stupid! Haha! I just want to laugh in his face! I must admit, he does have the most interesting remarks in his defense! But I'm defending Malfoy! What a git! All he does is make fun of me! Ooh, if he wants to really get hexed, he just needs to keep going at his pace! I already punched him and broke his nose. What a good feeling that was!! I want to do it again! That git brings the worst out of me…_

_Draco: Granger! To argue against me! I hate that Mudblood! She should just go back to her stupid little Muggle world and let the Purebloods take over like they should. After all, we are much more superior. Stupid girl doesn't even know anything. I was humiliated again! She punched me! Broke my bloody nose! And the idiotic hippogriff! I wanted it killed! But no, stupid, stupid, stupid Granger and Scar-head went and saved it with a bloody Time Turner! Bloody hell!! _

**Fourth Year: **

_Hermione: The nerve of that prat! Haha! I should call him a ferret! He's tries too hard. He's so mean! Sometimes I wish he would really die! He would die a slow and very painful death! By my own hands, of course. I really want to kill him. _

_Draco: The Triwizard Tournament! What the hell?! I bet Potter cheated to get in and to get picked! I absolutely hate, hate, HATE Potter! And that stupid teacher Moody! He turned me into a ferret! A ferret! And it turns out it wasn't even Moody who did it! How humiliating! Father is not going to be happy about this…And the stupid Mudblood won't let it alone! She gets on my damn nerves! I want to set a hippogriff on her! Maybe the whole lot of them! _

**Fifth Year: **

_Hermione: How did Malfoy get to be a Prefect?! Everyone knows he's too stupid…well, alright, I'll admit it! He's smart. Last year, he was just stupid, though. He almost gets marks as good as me! But bloody hell! Umbridge! I can't believe he led her there to the Room of Requirement! The nerve of that git! He is actually getting pretty smart in his bully tactics. Bloody hell! I do feel a bit sorry for that prat, though. His father got sent to Azkaban…I know I wouldn't like it…And he left so abruptly as well…who am I kidding? I'm glad the prick's gone!_

_Draco: I hate Scar-head, Weaselbee, and Mudblood. They are all going to pay. Especially Scar-head. He sent my father to Azkaban! I want him dead! I want them all dead! I'm going to get revenge, I swear it! _

**Sixth Year: **

_Hermione: MALFOY GOT DUMBLEDORE KILLED!! I cannot believe this! I cannot believe this! Oh, Merlin! Snape's gone too! It's been rumored that Malfoy was disarmed Dumbledore and Snape went and finished him off. Oh Merlin! Dumbledore's dead! Merlin! I don't even know what to say!!_

_Draco: I almost killed Dumbledore. I almost killed him. Snape killed him. Oh bloody Merlin. I can't kill anyone like that! It's near impossible! The Dark Lord is going to be so displeased! Thank Merlin Snape came in before! I don't think I could have done it! Then the Dark Lord would have killed me for being a traitor! Oh, Merlin! Where is Snape taking me? I hope we're safe! Oh Merlin, Merlin, Merlin…_

**After the War: **

_Hermione: Who knew Malfoy was such a skilled fighter? I think he's even protected me once or twice, so I returned the favour. He is still a human being after all, although he's a bad one at that. Oh, bloody hell! So many people, dead…_

_Draco: Thank MERLIN my family and I didn't get sent to Azkaban! Thank MERLIN Voldemort's dead! I have to say, Granger did save my life a couple times. I guess it was due to me saving her life as well. She is still a human being after all, although she's still a Mudblood. Bloody hell! There's so many bodies…so many people I knew…_

**Post-Hogwarts working in the same Ministry building (1 year later): **

_  
Hermione: When did Malfoy get so handsome? He's even nice! What the bloody hell? What's wrong with him? Something must be…well, maybe he really has changed. The war did change a lot of Purebloods. Maybe he is one of them. He really is a dashing young man. I may even fancy him. Bloody hell, fancy him! To think, fancying a Malfoy…_

_Draco: When did Granger get so pretty? Her hair is even toned down a bit and it actually looks normal! Interesting, I think. I said hi and she responded, shocked and yet happy. I could see it in her eyes. What a queer girl…a queer girl indeed. _

**2 years post-Hogwarts: **

_Hermione: Malfoy and I were put on the same project. I can't wait! He is so handsome! I can't even believe I'm attracted to Malfoy! A part of me screams, what are you doing? But the other part yells out even louder, Malfoy has changed! I would sincerely like to believe that. He has been such a dashing young man the past year…_

_Draco: Granger is really pretty. I can't deny that. Neither can I deny my feelings. Wow, I sound so poetic, it's sickening. We have a project together. Oh joy. Working with her makes my head spin. What's wrong with me? Oh, right, I fancy her. Oh, bollocks. _

**3 years post-Hogwarts: **

_Hermione: He kissed me! That git! He just leaned right in and kissed me! Oh, it was heaven for a moment or two, and that git! He just pulls away, looks me in the eye, and says, "Hermione, I really like you." What a git! What did I say to that? Why, I pulled him down for another kiss! What else is a girl going to do?_

_Draco: I broke first. I told her I fancied her. Working on three projects straight with her has driven me completely insane. And now, I have added to the top of the pile by telling her I fancy her. Well, I kissed her first. And guess what? She likes me back. I already knew that, though. It was very obvious. That Granger doesn't know how to keep a secret, even from herself. So, I guess, this mean we're dating. _

**Six years post-Hogwarts: **

_Hermione: I absolutely love, love, LOVE Draco Malfoy. A ring, roses, and a romantic evening for the two of us. I am officially ready to take his name tomorrow. I'm not even nervous! I want little blonde children running around everywhere! I sincerely cannot wait! _

_Draco: I proposed. And she accepted. She accepted! She began to cry and kiss me and blabber nonsense about blonde children, accessories, and things like that. I'm not ready to have children yet, if that's what she's thinking. I just want to spend time with her. Just me and her together…forever. Bollocks! I love her so much! Just not enough to have children with her yet. Oh Merlin! We're getting married tomorrow! What a funny feeling, to marry the same girl that I hated so much at Hogwarts. But I love her so much now. What a swell feeling indeed. _


End file.
